


Two thousand three hundred and twenty kilometers

by SweetAlphaChild



Series: Tobidei Week 2020 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A mixture of characters from different generations, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Heart Stone, I made up everyone's ages really, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Note for tag wranglers: Sekki and Team Genbu are canon, Obito and Deidara are the same age, Secret Relationship, Sekki is from Boruto's generation but here he's the same age as Naruto, Sensei Deidara, Sensei Uchiha Obito, Teacher/Teacher, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: It's what separates Iwa and Konoha. It's what separates Obito and Deidara most of the year.Sequel to "Seek and ye shall find."
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Uchiha Obito, Deidara & Genbu Shinobi Trio (Naruto), Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Series: Tobidei Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959256
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Tobidei Week 2020





	Two thousand three hundred and twenty kilometers

**Author's Note:**

> For Tobidei Week 2020. Day 7. Free theme.
> 
> Yes, I have made a generational mashup here, putting characters from different generations but this is the AU I wanted to do. : D If you haven't watched Boruto (I haven't but I found out by chance that this character existed and got excited about the idea), Sekki is a genin from Iwa who physically reminds me of Deidara and his personality is 90% child Obito and 10% Deidara. So I started joking about him being their son lol. He is not their son here, but Dei-sensei's student. Someday I'll write about the other. The names of the other two (Uruki and Setsuna) were made up by me. In Boruto they are called "Team Genbu" and only Sekki has name. They are not OCs, they are canon characters with no name. If they ever reveal their names, I'll change it.

Jumping from branch to branch, Team Genbu advances through the forest surrounding the Village Hidden in the Leaves. From the rear, Deidara speeds up to catch up with his three students.

"Hey."

Sekki, Setsuna and Uruki turn their necks at the same time.

"We'll get to Konoha in twenty minutes. You better not do anything embarrassing in front of my friend and his team, hm."

All three groan at the same time. "Yes, sensei!"

"You already told us about five times today, sensei," Uruki says.

"Because if I don't, someone will forget," Deidara says.

Setsuna and Uruki look at Sekki. Deidara shakes his head when he notices that his student doesn't know yet he's the center of attention.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Sekki says, cracking his knuckles. "I will defeat you and show Konoha what the ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Rocks are made of. I, the great Sekki, will be chuunin when we get out of there!"

Deidara holds onto a tree trunk, takes a kunai out of his pocket, and infusing it with chakra, cuts the branch before Sekki butts his head against it. The other two giggle.

"I should have let you make a fool of yourself, hm," Deidara says. "Stop daydreaming and stay alert!"

"Stop laughing at me! I had seen the branch already, I was about to dodge it!" Sekki exclaims.

Deidara sends after him one of the bats that are following the group. Sekki intercepts it with a throwing star. The clay bat remains nailed to a tree trunk, where it explodes several seconds later.

"So, you were testing me," Sekki says, smirking. "You thought, sensei, that I wouldn't be ready, am I right? Of course I wasn't going to fall for something so basic!"

Sekki squeals when the branch he jumps onto buckles under his weight. Uruki laughs and Setsuna looks back with a mocking smile.

"Heh, watch out, captain."

Deidara stares at his student as he leans on another branch to regain his balance and reaches for them. He doesn't need to say anything. With only a frown, Sekki shrinks into himself, much more humble than before.

"Well, I recovered in time. That's what you do with the unexpected."

"Watch where you step!" Deidara shouts and turns his head to the opposite side so none of his three students would see him smile.

Memories of his days with Obito on the Senzu Plains come back to him. Both running away from the giant boar, looking for firewood for a campfire and checking every stone they found on their way.

"Why do you remind me of him so much, hm?" Deidara whispers to himself.

* * *

Obito claps a few times.

"Right, training's over," he says, walking toward his students.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stop running and lean forward, their arms dangling in the air.

"Sensei, that was a lot!" Sakura exclaims.

"I thought only Bushybrows Sensei did these things, dattebayo," Naruto says.

"It was nothing," Sasuke mutters, Obito can't miss the way he tries to hide his fatigue.

"If you want to pass the chuunin test, you have to work hard," Obito answers, taking three bottles of water from his kamui.

His students extend their arms. Obito hands them the water and sits down on the floor.

"We have to talk about important things." Obito takes a kunai out of his pocket and looks at himself in the reflection, brushing his eyebrows and trying to flatten a strand of unruly hair. There is a small reddish pimple on his chin, but he'll take care of that. "Like for example, about impressing my friend Deidara and his team."

Sakura finishes drinking and wipes her lips with the back of her hand.

"Take it for granted, sensei!" She says, crossing her legs on the grass. "We are the best team for a reason!"

"Well said!" Obito takes a cherry candy out of his pocket and tosses it to her. Sakura catches it. "You were the first one to master chakra control of the entire promotion."

"And I awoke my Sharingan when I was eight." Sasuke reaches out, the palm of his hand facing upwards.

Obito sighs and tosses a candy to his little cousin.

"And I have learned a super secret technique!" Naruto forms a bowl with his hands. "It took me a long time to get it without Mom knowing, that's why I deserve two pieces of candy."

Obito stares at him for a few seconds, then he sighs and gives him a single candy.

"No more," he says, in his serious voice. "Not for things you accomplished years ago."

"And Naruto," Sakura says, "don't go bragging about that in front of Obito-sensei's friend. The son of the Hokage stealing secrets from the village, so embarrassing."

Naruto crunches the candy in his mouth. "It is my greatest achievement, dattebayo!"

"Hmm." Obito rubs his chin. "Actually, yes. Tell him. You'll see how jealous he'll be after knowing you stole a secret scroll earlier than him."

Sakura slaps her forehead. "Sensei!"

Sasuke snorts, one of his cheeks puffier than the other. "I'm sure Obito-sensei helped you, I don't think you did it alone."

"Nobody helped me! You're only mad because you used to beat me all the time and now you can't!" Naruto replies.

Obito sighs heavily.

"I didn't help Naruto," he says, though he would be lying if he said he didn't know his intentions. "Now go change and get ready. See you in the afternoon at the Hokage Tower Square."

"Right, sensei!"

Obito stands up and takes out the kunai again. That stupid lock of hair won't stay in place. He tries to flatten it a few times before giving up.

"Sensei," Sakura says. "Why do you look at yourself so much in that kunai?"

"I think he got a girlfriend, dattebayo!" Naruto sing-songs.

Obito swallows hard, his face heating up. "No more candy for a week!"

A fraction of a second later, he jumps onto a roof and runs home.

* * *

"Obisensei smells good today," Naruto says.

"He's wearing cologne," Sasuke answers.

Obito squints, looking at his students.

"Did you wear cologne because of your friend from Iwa, sensei?"

"I haven't seen him in a long time, I wanted to make a good impression on him," Obito says. Naruto tries to open his mouth, but Obito cuts him off. "And no, I didn't get a girlfriend."

The three genin whisper among themselves. Obito can't hear them but he knows they won't drop the subject for a while. He looks towards the door of the Hokage Tower from where Deidara is going to appear at any moment. His eyes water as he remembers the last goodbye they had and how hard it was to pretend in front of the Tsuchikage and his men that he wasn't about to burst into tears. All because he wasn't going to see Deidara again for a few months.

Obito takes a deep breath, his heart pounding. The door to the Hokage Tower opens and the two chuunin standing guard step aside. As soon as he recognizes that blond hair, Obito's lips form a smile and he has to conjure up all his willpower not to run towards Deidara, catch him in his arms and spin him around until they are both dizzy.

"Dei!" He shouts.

Deidara waves at them and crosses the cobbled square. For Obito the rest of the world ceases to exist the moment he stands in front of him and holds his gaze, so deep that he seems to want to trap him in a wonderful genjutsu.

"Hi," Deidara says, winking at him. Obito's legs almost give out.

"Dei," he answers, when he's sure he's not going to lose his cool. "How was the trip?"

"Too many trees, hm. My boys were complaining already.” Deidara's gaze changes direction. "So, these are your students."

"Oh." Obito turns around, straightening up. "These are Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. The best genin team in Konoha. Guys, this is my friend Deidara."

"Pleased to meet you!" All three say, bowing at the same time.

"Is Obito being a good sensei?" Deidara asks.

"He's the sensei who knows the most techniques," Sasuke says. "Thanks to the Sharingan, of course."

"He makes us work too hard, Mr. Deidara," Sakura says.

"But then he gives us candy and we forgive him, dattebayo," Naruto adds.

"Where are yours? I wanted to meet them,” Obito says.

"Lady Fifth men were asking them some questions, I decided to wait outside, hm." Deidara looks back. "They must be about to come."

The chuunin standing guard opened the door again to let out a group of genin from other villages.

"Sensei!" Yells a brown-haired boy, running in their direction. "Dei-sensei! You didn't wait for us, that's aaaah—!"

The boy's eyes go wide when he trips over a cobblestone and falls. Quick as lightning, two Iwa genin grab him by the armpits. Deidara slaps his forehead.

"Sekki!" Deidara exclaims. "Watch where you step, hm!"

"Heh, it's just a strategy to make the enemy underestimate me and trust me, it works," Sekki says, still held by his team mates.

Obito watches as the boy stands up and fixes his fringe, blushing when he remembers how many times he tripped over when he was a genin himself. Deidara crosses his arms.

"If it's a strategy, you shouldn't reveal it," he says.

Sekki also crosses his arms and pouting, turns his head to the opposite side. Although looking at it better, that gesture is so like Deidara's, Obito thinks.

"So," Obito says, clapping his hands once. "Are you going to introduce us to your team, Dei?"

Deidara looks at his team. "Introduce yourself, hm."

The tall, stocky girl steps forward. "Setsuna, warrior of Genbu."

The boy with the green and black hair does the same.

"Uruki, warrior of Genbu," he says with a mocking laugh.

Sekki goes through the space between his team mates and stops a couple of steps ahead.

"Sekki, captain of Team Genbu and future Tsuchikage," he says and points at Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto, son of the fifth and fourth Hokage, my first goal will be to defeat you."

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "If you want to be my rival, you'll have to start by not being so clumsy."

"Naruto, you are clumsy sometimes too!" Sakura nudges him.

Obito and Deidara look at each other as an argument breaks out.

"Where are we going to have dinner, Deidara, my dear friend?" Obito asks.

Deidara gets a little closer to him and sniffs the air. Obito holds his breath. He's going to die if he doesn't hug him soon.

"What about barbecue?" Deidara proposes, smiling at him. "I am craving a big chunk of meat, hm."

"Dei..."

Obito keeps an eye on the genin.

"Did I say something wrong?" Deidara asks, looking like he's never hurt a fly in his life.

"W-well..." Obito exclaims, leading the way. "Barbecue is fine, I guess, we can't go to Ichiraku every day, Sakura and Sasuke always complain. Come on everyone, lunchtime!"

* * *

Naruto reaches out and takes the meat from the grill with his chopsticks.

"And why does Iwa have a genin uniform and we don't?" Naruto asks and eats the meat in one bite.

"Because we don't have to be the identical, Naruto," Sakura replies. "It is better to dress the way you want."

Sekki checks his own clothes.

"I like my uniform," he says, his shoulders sagging. "But then you get promoted to chuunin and it doesn't change. And on top of that, jonin's is almost the same."

Deidara leaves a steak on the grill in the center of the table and when he withdraws his arm, he brushes Obito's hand. They look at each other for a split second, smiling a little.

"So, you want to get promoted to have nice clothes," Obito says.

"No, but it helps, Mr. Uchiha," Sekki replies.

Uruki elbows his partner. "The Tsuchikage isn't going to like to hear you talking about our uniform like that, captain."

"Yes, I know, the design is over a hundred years old and it was made that way to give off army vibes and blah, blah, blah. I don't care.” Sekki stands up. "When I am the Tsuchikage things will change."

Sekki sits down again. Obito giggles and Naruto looks at Sekki, chewing something.

"Actually, Konoha used to have a genin uniform." Sakura points out the window at the second Hokage's face carved into the mountain. "But Senju Tobirama removed them during the second ninja war to disguise genin as civilian children. Afterward, the third Hokage added the forehead protector again and it stayed that way until today."

"Very well, Sakura!" Obito exclaims, tossing her a small lollipop.

"I knew it too." Sasuke reches out.

"And me, I just forgot and Sakura-chan made me remember," Naruto says.

Deidara laughs when he notices that Obito has gotten serious. "That's not how it works and you know it."

Both boys withdraw their hand at the same time.

"And why do they have a team captain and we don't?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah," Deidara says and looks at Obito. "Someone has to be in charge when you are not there."

"Hmm." Obito frowns, staring at the ceiling. "It's a good idea. Who could be a good captain for the team?"

"Me!" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke say at the same time, raising their hands.

Deidara laughs and leans across the table to flip his steak.

"And now that?"

"I'm the one with the best ideas, dattebayo," Naruto says.

"I don't really want to be a captain," Sasuke says. "But I would be the best choice because I take training more seriously."

They all look at Sakura, who clears her throat.

"I don't come from a prestigious clan like Naruto or Sasuke-kun and I still learn faster than them."

Obito nods.

"Well, I'll think about it, it's a very important decision," his students protest, demanding an immediate response. "Now I would like to know something else. Is Deidara a good sensei?"

"The best sensei!" Sekki exclaims. "When I found out that he could become our sensei I tried my best."

Deidara snorts, remembering those days when Onoki tried to saddle him with a genin team.

"Although he didn't want to at first," says Uruki.

Obito gapes at Deidara. "You didn't tell me that, Dei."

"Well, I didn't think it was important, hm."

"And you eventually gave in? That's not like you.” Obito places a hand on the small of Deidara's back.

"Dei-sensei gave us a very difficult test," Sekki says. "He told us that if we passed it, he would be our sensei."

Deidara bends his arm behind his back and brushes Obito's fingers. A couple of seconds later, his hand goes away.

"Congratulations on passing, well done," Obito smiles.

"They didn't," Deidara answers, and Obito stares at him.

"So...?" Obito mutters.

"Dei-sensei sent us to the Senzu Plains to find our Heart Stone. I found mine, Setsuna did, but Sekki didn't,” Uruki says. Sekki is hunched over in his seat, staring at the floor. "So a week later..."

"A week later I brought him something much better!" Sekki regains his vitality. "Although I won't say what it is, of course."

"It must have been a good thing if you managed to impress Dei," Obito says, sticking his leg against Deidara's. His hands start to fidget and Deidara has to put a lot of effort into keeping both hand-mouths shut. "Ahh, remember our trip to the Senzu Plains, Dei?"

Deidara takes Obito's ear and shows his three students the two jet earrings on his right lobe.

"It seems like yesterday when I found you in that forest without food or water, hm."

Sakura lets out a gasp. "I didn't know that was your Heart Stone, sensei!"

Setsuna and Uruki draw theirs.

"Mine is a zebra jasper," Setsuna says.

"And mine is olivine," says Uruki.

Naruto squints at them and then looks at Obito.

"Why do they have it and we don't? How unfair! Let's go to Iwa for our Heart Stones!" He exclaims, clasping his palms.

"Please, sensei!" Sakura joins him.

Deidara smiles and sees the perfect opportunity to hang out with Obito a bit more.

"It's a good idea."

Obito nods.

"That's what I was thinking. What if we go with you after the chuunin exams? I should talk to your parents and see if..."

"Mine let me go," Sasuke cuts him off.

"Looks like it's decided, hm."

Deidara takes the steak off the grill and eats it in one bite. It's burning and way past medium rare but his mood just got better, and that makes it taste better.

* * *

"I have an idea," Obito says. The group walks through the streets of the town center, showing the place to the newcomers. "The chuunin exam is an inter-village bonding event, so each of your students, Dei, can stay at my students' house."

Obito looks at Deidara and smiles.

"Nothing matters more to me than a good relationship between our villates, hm," Deidara jokes, gesturing to his team. "Who stays with who?"

"Uruki can stay with Sasuke," Obito says. "Setsuna with Sakura and Sekki with Naruto."

"Yes! I will be able to meet the Fifth and the Fourth Hokages!" Sekki exclaims. "And have my rival closer to learn more about him."

"I'll be the one to learn about you, you'll see," Naruto says.

"And of course..." Obito puts his arm around Deidara's shoulders. Deidara's hand briefly squeezes his ass. "Deidara is staying at my house. Now we can all be friends. You can spend the afternoon as you want and see you tomorrow."

The six genin wave at them and Obito and Deidara walk away from them.

"So," Deidara says. "What do you think of my team?"

Obito looks back. They no longer appear to be in sight, but he decides it is best if they move a little further away.

"They're less chatty than mine, or so it seems."

"Only in front of strangers, hm. Just wait and no one will be able to shut them up."

As they pass a park, Obito grabs Deidara by the elbow and leads him off the busy pedestrian street.

"And Sekki... He reminds me a bit of you," Obito says. "He even copied your hairstyle."

Deidara laughs. They both follow the winding tile path.

"Interesting... Because he reminds me of you. He doesn't have a drop of artistic potential in his body."

"And you still make him team leader," Obito smiles. "He's your favorite... right?"

"Well, he was able to steal Genbu's summoning contract from the same place I stole my kinjutsu. Why shouldn't I believe in my own student?"

"So that was the secret!"

Obito pulls him out of the path. Behind a large oak tree, he finally allows himself to hold him in his arms and glue him to his body. Deidara rests his head on his chest, holding onto his torso. Obito closes his eyes and smiles.

"Deidara," he whispers and squeezes him tighter. "Every time I see couples out there I... I hate them so much, Dei. It's not fair."

"Fuck them, hm."

Neither of them move for a long time. Obito refuses to let him go. His heart seems to be about to explode. A tear runs down his cheek.

"I can't believe it's real, that you're here," he whispers and kisses his forehead several times before holding his face with both hands, not wanting to miss a second of that beautiful expression.

Deidara slides a hand down the back of his neck and forces him to bend over. Their lips crash, their mouths open, and their tongues seek each other. Deidara moans when Obito bites his lip. It takes several minutes for them to pull away. Obito takes a deep breath.

"The smell of your new cologne turns me on, hm," Deidara says, stroking his arms.

"Good," Obito replies. "It was worth every ryo then."

Obito releases him, and turns on his Sharingan. A swirl emerges from his eye, which produces a red lily. Deidara gapes as Obito offers the flower to him.

"For the artist who conquered my heart."

Deidara stifles a laugh.

"What a cheesy boyfriend I have," he says, taking the flower.

Obito takes Deidara in his arms.

"Time to go home. We already lost too much time,” he says and steals another kiss from him.

Deidara laughs a little against his lips. The Mangekyo Sharingan spins and they both disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I continue with the AU of the heart stone: D The mineral list of each so far:
> 
> -Deidara: Pyrite (I read what can be used to make explosives)
> 
> -Obito: Jet (It comes from fossilized trees and with the senju cells he has in canon it fits perfect)
> 
> -Rin: Fossilized Ichthyosaur Bone (For Isobu)
> 
> -Kakashi: Diamond (Because Kakashi is Kakashi, the diamond was already polished and shiny when he found it)
> 
> -Onoki: Red topaz (I don't remember why but I liked it xD)
> 
> -Kurotsuchi: Tourmaline (Kurotsuchi literally means black stone)
> 
> -Akatsuchi: Ruby (Akatsuchi means red stone)
> 
> I haven't thought of stones for team seven yet haha.
> 
> Tobidei Week is over! :( But I'm very happy to see so much participation this year, with people creating content even from Russia and Brazil for the first time! I know I owe a fic, the one from yesterday, I don't know what will happen. I'm somewhat exhausted but just as happy because this Tobidei week has given as a result many beautiful things. Now I will continue with my ongoing stories. Intruder, To cut a star in two, Click to which I owe the ending, the translation of Consequences by Lybra and the occasional oneshot. Thank you thank you thank you for being there and supporting the couple.: ')


End file.
